Night To Remember
by InfiNight
Summary: In which Kageyama Proposes to Hinata.


**Hi Guys! Thank's for reading this story :')**

 **I do have another fic on the same pairing, and it's called "The Winter Festival". If you're interested, please check it out!**

 **Follow/Fav/Leave a Review**

 **Enjoy~**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own Haikyuu!, but I do own this story. Taking this story is strictly prohibited.**

* * *

 **Kageyama's POV:**

It was 5:30 in the morning, and I groggily woke up from my peaceful sleep. Although I didn't want to leave the comforts of my bed, I slowly got up and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. When I reached where I wanted to go, I rested my hands on the sink and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

 _2 more days_. I thought. _2 more fucking days and I still haven't nailed down what to say._

I slapped cheeks, fully awake now.

 _Alright!_ I thought. _Let's do this._

I breathed in and out a couple of times to calm myself down. Although this was practice, it was still pretty nerve racking.

"H-Hinata" I started. "Will…will you m-", But I was interrupted by the sound of my doorbell ringing.

"Aaargghh! Fuck it! 5:30 am in the freaking morning?!" I said, frustrated and ruffled my hair.

The doorbell rang again. This time however, twice.

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"Kageyama?" A familiar voice came from behind the door.

I sucked in a breath. "Unholy macaroni."

Quickly, I tried to straighten my shirt, as well as tame the rising strands of bed hair before I go to greet the love of my life. Then, I made my way to the door and plastered a smile on my face.

"Morning!" I said before I saw Noya holding a bag of steamed pork buns in his hand.

Noya burst out laughing with absolutely no speck of shame. "What is with that smile on your face?!" He cried. "Hillarious! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Whatever _smile_ I had on face instantly disappeared when I saw who was in front of me.

"Dammit I thought you were Hinata!" I said.

"Well sorry to disappoint~"Noya winked.

"Why are you here anyway?"

Noya entered my house and handed me the buns in the process.

"Here. I figured you wouldn't have breakfast."

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Hinata keeps talking to me.." Noya started. "He says you're hiding something from him! He's becoming very curious y'know."

I sucked in a breath. "That is not good.."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence filled the room and Noya was the first one to break it.

"Well! I gotta get going! Don't be late!" He walked over to me and pat my back. "Good luck bro." He said, and left.

I sighed, fighting back a blush, and got ready for another day in hell.

On my way to school, I noticed Hinata and I ran to catch up with him.

"Hey babe." I said, kissing his cheek before holding his hand in mine.

Hinata blushed and lightly shoved me. "Stupid Kageyama! We're in public!"

I laughed at his cuteness. "Don't worry about it." I hummed.

"By the way, d-do you want to go home together?" Hinata muttered.

I was so happy! No scratch that. I was completely overjoyed. "Hell yeah." I smiled.

Ever since we started dating 2 years ago, everyday became fun and I noticed that I wouldn't feel satisfied until I saw Hinata. Although at first, I was sure he'd never come to like an annoying guy like me, I mustered up my courage and confessed to him. The best day of my life was when he said he liked me too.

"Kageyama?" Hinata's voice brought me back to reality. "Are you listening?"

"H-huh? Oh yeah. Sorry, what did you say?"

Hinata pouted. "Nevermind.."

We reached school and I was a bit sad before we separated our ways. I kissed Hinata one last time before heading to class.

The day passed like a blur, and the only thing I could remember was thinking of what to say to Hinata two days from now, and eating lunch with him. Excitedly, I headed towards the place Hinata and I agreed to meet so we could go home together. Suddenly, my phone rang. Signaling I had a text. I opened up my phone to see that noya had texted.

From: Noya

To: King of the court

Hey man. Yachi said, she's free after dismissal. She'll wait at the rooftop.

I cursed under my breath. _Now?!_ I thought.

Debating on whether I should go see Yachi or with Hinata took me a while. But in the end, I chose to go to Yachi. Taking out my phone again, I decided to text Hinata.

To: Hinata

From: Kageyama

Hey babe. Im so sorry but something came up and I can't go home with you tonight. I'll make it up to you tomorrow I promise. I love you.

Taking a deep breath, I sent it and headed towards Yachi.

After a few minutes, I arrived at the rooftop, and sure enough, Yachi was waiting for me.

"Hi" she smiled.

"Hey. I said, still feeling a little guilty."

"Shall we start with practice?" She winked.

I breathed out. "Yeah."

Heading towards the exit of school, I saw a small figure sitting on the floor.

My eyes widened. _No! It couldn't be._

"H-Hinata?" I called.

He looked back at me with his eyes a little red.

I rushed towards him and immediately embraced him in my arms.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked.

Hinata smiled…although it was somewhat forced.

"I waited for you."

I kissed him, slipping in a little tongue to further deepen it. I pulled away, but Hinata didn't look at me.

"Baby what's wrong?" I whispered.

I could swear I heard him sniff, but it was so fast that I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Nothing. Let's go back home."

Suddenly, I remembered. Hinata was sleeping in my house for today!

 _Such a fucking idiot._ I scolded myself.

We went home in silence, and it seemed like hours before I got back home. Hinata entered my house, and sat on the couch.

"So who was it you were with?" Hinata asked.

"Noya." I lied. "I just remembered we had something to do together."

Hinata squinted. "I saw Noya go home while waiting for you."

I gulped. _Shit._

"Tell me the truth Kageyama." Hinata said. "Did you really have something else to do? Or maybe you don't love me anymore." He spat.

"No! I would never!" I argued. "I love you! Only you!"

"Then who was it you were with? Are you sure you're not cheating on me? Just tell me Kageyama!" Hinata cried, tears pouring down his face.

I closed the gap between Hinata and I, and wiped the tears from his eyes. But Hinata slapped my hands away.

"Don't touch me!" Hinata said.

I growled, frustrated. "Just wait here." I said and rushed upstairs, looked for a tiny box, and ran back downstairs to Hinata.

"Hinata" I panted.

"What you came to break up w-" But I cut him off, bent on one knee, and held the slightly open box to him.

"Will you marry me?"

Silence filled the room and my heart felt like it was going to burst.

"I-I mean I'm such a terrible person, and I made you cry. I'm an asshole and I don't even know why you came to love a guy like me but im thankful for that every single day of my life. And I- I- I'll treasure you. So will you please marry-" But it seemed like it was Hinata's turn to cut me off because he jumped into my arms.

"Yes! Yes Yes!" He cried happily.

I pulled him closer to my chest and kissed his forehead. "Im so fucking sorry I made you cry. I love you baby."

"It's ok."Hinata said. "I'm sorry too."

"By the way, I was with Yachi a while ago...she kinda helped me practice for this..." I said, blushing. "Although that didn't really go well, and in the end I didn't follow any of the tips she gave me.."

I slowly peeked at Hinata's expression, and was delighted to see that his face had gone bright red.

I laughed. "You're so cute!"

"Hey!" Hinata frowned. "Don't call me cute!"

To that I laughed even more before kissing Hinata and whispering _I love you's_ throughout the night.


End file.
